


Dessert

by JulyStorms



Series: Before Colors Broke into Shades [17]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulyStorms/pseuds/JulyStorms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can I skip dinner and go right for dessert?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Can I skip dinner and go right for dessert?” Levihan. Requested anonymously on Tumblr.
> 
> I am so sorry. But a big fat HAPPY BIRTHDAY to Hange! YAY!

“Wait, what?”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Levi, he said it. He said, ‘Can I skip dinner and go right for dessert?’ I’m serious.”

“To _you_?”

“Why, is it hard to believe someone would say that to me?”

“Don’t be stupid, Zoë,” Levi grumbled. “That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

Hange grinned and stole a fry off of his plate. They had gone to see a crappy movie; now they were at a Steak & Shake getting something to eat, and Hange was telling him her favorite college-era dating stories.

“He was a scumbag but he wasn’t that much of a scumbag. He said it to Nanaba.”

“And he’s still alive?”

“She punched him. Broke his nose pretty badly. Nobody else would date her. He got her blacklisted or something.”

“Probably wasn’t a huge fucking loss,” Levi said.

“Yeah, I agree.”

“I can’t believe someone said that.”

“Said it _seriously_ , too. Were you picturing it? Two college kids dressed nicely ready to go inside of a great restaurant—and the guy turns to Nanaba and tells her he wants to skip dinner and go—“ Hange lifted her eyebrows in a half-hearted waggling attempt which made Levi snort, “right for dessert. If you know what I mean.”

“What a fucking imbecile.”

“You’re being too kind,” she said. “But even in cute flats and a sexy dress, Nanaba broke his nose in like three places with that punch. She says it was luck but I’m pretty sure it was destiny. Or karma or something.”

“The guy was a shithead.” Levi smacked her hand when it snaked too close to his fries, this time.

Hange pouted. “Look,” she said, trying to look endearing and mostly just looking pathetic, “if _you_ want dessert, you should let me have a fry.”

Levi froze.

“What?” he asked.

Hange grinned. “A milkshake,” she said, and snatched two fries away successfully. “If you eat all of that yourself, there’s no way you’ll have room for one.”


End file.
